Known ceiling fans are used only in hot or warm conditions for ventilation and cooling purposes. During cold or cool conditions, known ceiling fans are usually switched off and not used. In most countries such ceiling fans are thus not used up to six months in the year and accordingly may be regarded by individuals as a luxury item.
In a room it is well known that warmer air rises to lie adjacent the ceiling while cooler air falls to lie adjacent the floor. In known ceiling fans the cooling effect of the air movement outweighs any improvement in temperature distribution when this warm air is re-circulated, even when the fan is run at a low speed.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or mitigate one or more of the above problems.